You, Who I Don't Love - You, Who I Love
by InLoveWithFairyTail
Summary: It's a painful love story between a girl who loves a boy and a boy who loves no one. After his crush dated him just to get closer to the ever-popular Gray Fullbuster, Natsu's become a player. No one loves him seriously, and he's just fine with that. Lucy supposedly loves Gray, but she claims her true feelings are for Natsu? Despite not loving her, Natsu agrees to date her!
1. Chapter 1

_** ...It's a painful love story between a girl who loves a boy and a boy who loves no one...**_

* * *

"You look so pretty today," I breathed, tracing my finger across the black-haired girl's throat. I could feel her shiver from the action, and in the shadows of the karaoke room, she pressed against me, moving her hands behind my neck. For a moment, I let her stay there, and then I leaned in, brushing my lips against hers in a teasing manner. I could feel the heat ascend up her cheeks as I did so. Smiling in a satisfied manner, I let my palm trail down her back, then up, and placed my fingers around the back of her neck. My thumb stroked her cheek as I leaned in and-

"Natsu!"

I stopped what I was doing. Immediately, the music of the room stormed in through my mind, and I found myself looking up at an enraged redhead. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail, and when she looked down at me, her jaw clenched. I stared back up at her, and smiled mockingly. My hands let go of the girl before me, and I scratched the bridge of my nose with my right index finger.

"Erza," I purred, "Did Jellal dump you? Have you come here to let me comfort you?"

"Who is she?" the girl, whose name was…Daphne, demanded. "Is she someone you know?"

I tucked my hand into my uniform pants pocket, and let an amused, cold smile take over my face. "If I didn't know her, I wouldn't have known her name, would I? Could you leave?"

Daphne's face remained blank for a moment, before she realized what I was asking her to do. Her eyes filled with denial, then hurt, and then finally, rage. Her whole face turned purple as she tried to find the words in order to inflict emotional pain on me.

"You bastard!" she cried. "You're just a piece of sh*t who only gets by using his looks!"

Instead of being taken aback by her outburst, I laughed. "You're calling me good-looking, aren't you? Well, thanks."

She screamed in frustration, and stomped out of the room, giving Erza a hard push while she was at it. The flame-haired girl's firm glare was enough to scare Daphne out of her mind.

"What do you think you're doing?" Erza spat, putting her hands on her hips. Her entire face was red with disbelief and anger. I scratched the back of my neck, and gave a smirk. "I'm standing in a room, aren't I?"

She gave me a hard look, and before she could slap the living daylights out of me, she controlled her temper. "I meant…why aren't you at school Natsu? You're missing the second class of the day as we speak."

"Oh c'mon, Prez," I said, running my hand through my hair, and giving the student council president a flirtatious grin, "Is anybody really going to miss me?"

"Yes, the teachers. And even if they aren't, you're missing out on precious education for your future! A freshman like you should be aspiring and determined to reach your future career goals! But instead, you're out hunting for innocent females to kiss and then throw away in the nearest trash can!"

I rolled my eyes, and smiled.

"I always say that recycling is a better way to go than anything, Erza."

"I don't get it, Natsu…in middle school, you were really good about paying attention to your schoolwork. And now…it can't be because of _that, _can it? It can't be because of your relationship with Lis-"

I froze. Immediately, I realized my mistake in doing so. I tried to play it off with a casual, snide remark. "Lisanna was a b*tch who couldn't understand the true value of having Natsu Dragneel as her boyfriend. Why would it be because of her that I go out like this? I think it's such a shame if someone as cool as me gets tied down to one girl…unless you want to be that girl, Prez."

As I say the last words, I hold her chin, and give her a playful grin. She narrows her eyes, and jerks her head away from me. "Jellal would have beaten you up."

"Jellal isn't here."

Erza looked as if she yearned to give me a slap. But she held her composure. "Natsu…just follow me to school, okay?"

"I've never been any good at follow the leader."

"Just shut up, and follow."

* * *

When I slid open the classroom door to math class, a large portion of the class swiveled around in their seats, and gave me a smile. A couple of the girls turned completely around, and asked me in whiny voices, "Where have you been, Natsu-kun? Math was soooo boring without you!"

I only gave a smile in return. The guys around me whooped and hollered. "Been with a girl, haven't you?! Was she hot?"

"Super hot," I replied, and a rouse of moans, cheers, and whistles followed my answer.

"Everyone, please be quiet!" Bisca-sensei snapped, "And Mr. Dragneel, report after school to my class today for detention."

I smirked as a chorus of groans and complaints arose from the female population of the class.

"But sensei! Natsu-kun promised a date with me!"

"He said we'd go to the park this afternoon!"

"He told me we'd go karaoke singing tonight!"

"Well, too bad," Bisca-sensei said impatiently. "Besides, it'd do Mr. Dragneel some good if he realized that playing with the hearts of girls is a barbaric thing to do."

"Barbaric?" I asked, and sat down in my seat. "What a twisted word, sensei…"

In my peripheral vision, I saw a black-haired guy giving me a look of concern. My fists balled up as I realized who it was. I turned towards the person. Gray Fullbuster. The most popular person in the whole school. He had the hearts of just about every girl in a one hundred kilometer radius, even the ones who kept hanging onto me everyday. I smiled at him. For a moment, his eyes widened in shock, and as he was about to smile back at me, I promptly gave him the middle finger.

* * *

"Why don't you just forget about detention, Natsu?" Cana asked me, hanging onto my elbow. My hands were shoved into my pockets as I sidled away from her. Brushing my pink (yes, pink, got a problem with it?), hair out of the way, I gave her a smile and said, "And get another one? No thanks, Cana. I've got a life to live, and I'm not about to spend a huge portion of it in detention. Better to get it over with now."

The brunette's face fell, and I tapped my finger under her chin. "Hey, don't give me that look."

I brushed my mouth against hers, and I heard her sigh in satisfaction. "Okay, Natsu, I'll wait for you."

Then wait forever, my mouth itched to say. I won't ever settle down for one girl.

Instead, I gave her a quick wave, and stepped into Bisca's classroom. The green-haired woman shot me a hard look from behind her desk; in her hands was some sort of romance novel, and as she caught me looking at it, she frowned. "Something you will never understand, Natsu Dragneel, is true love…that is, until you meet the right girl. Please take a seat next to Miss Heartfilia, if you please."

I took a look around the classroom. There were about ten other people in it. They were all looking at me in awe, except for one girl, who seemed to be busy drawing something on her binder's dividers. I tucked my hand into my pocket, and asked, "Which one's Heartfilia, Bisca?"

"Sensei!" the woman snapped. "Bisca-sensei! And she's the blonde one in near the middle of the classroom. Raise your hand please, Heartfilia!"

The girl who had been drawing shot her hand absentmindedly into the air. Lazily, I sauntered over to the seat next to the blonde, and sat heavily in it. She barely looked up she was so busy with her art. It was rare that a girl never took notice of me.

But, at least detention would peaceful.

I yawn carelessly, and lay my head on the table. Spring had a way of making me sleepy, and as the breeze blew in from the open window, I felt my eyelids getting heavy. The world grew dark.

* * *

_"You should be more careful," my middle school P.E. teacher reprimanded. "You better get to the nurse's office to get your finger bandaged."_

_ I withdrew my bleeding, right index finger from my mouth, and shot him a grin. "Sorry, sorry. Do you wanna kiss my injury to make it feel better?"_

_ "Just get going, Dragneel."_

_ I nodded my head, and exited the gymnasium, which was full of the squeaks of shoes and competitive yells as the students played basketball. I wiped my bloody finger on my shirt, and examined it for a moment. It didn't look too bad, did it? _

_ I knew that Gray was in the infirmary himself; not because he was wounded, and not because he was feeling sick, but because he had wanted to catch a few more minutes of sleep before he completed the rest of his school day. He had excellent grades though, and was superb at math - a fact admired by all girls and teachers alike._

_ Gray Fullbuster was popular, more popular than I am. He is the number one admired guy among the girls, but is often misunderstood, which is why a great portion of the male population at school hate him. Which is why he hasn't ever had much friends. Which is why he isn't very good at showing his emotions._

_ When he discovered that he and I were in the same English class, he was ecstatic, but judging from the look on his face, you would have thought he didn't care. The only thing that gave his feelings away was that he wouldn't meet my eyes. You could consider us best friends, if you'd like. I don't really care. We hang out a lot together, and although he's a bit difficult to get used to, Gray's cool. _

_ He also has a lot of girl enemies, which are all the females he has ever rejected. For now, he doesn't have a girlfriend. But I do._

_ My heart leaps as I think about her. Lisanna Strauss, one of the prettiest girls out there. She has white hair, which is a little strange if you think about it at first, but is beautiful when the afternoon sunlight catches on the strands. She was the one who asked me out, and I was shocked at first. Although I have a couple of girl admirers, I'm not one of the most prominent guys in the school. I'm athletic, and I like to goof around a lot. Making jokes and hanging out with my friends are the most common things you'll find me doing. It's not everyday that a pretty girl walks up to me and asks me out._

_ I fell for her bit by bit as we dated. And now, I can't really imagine not being with her._

_ I push my hair back as I reach the nurse's office, and push open the door. _

_ And freeze on the spot._

_ "What are you guys doing?!"_

_ Lisanna snaps her head towards me, and her eye widen with surprise. She opens her mouth to say something, and Gray looks at me, his expression showing that he was at a loss for words. For a wild moment, it looks like he wants to spill out all of his emotions, but he stays silent. _

_ "You guys were…kissing?! Gray, you bastard!"_

_ My black-haired friend turns his gaze onto me, and I steel myself against his hurt look. I can tell he's sorry, but inside me, a ball of anger is expanding. I should have known this was too good to be true._

_ I narrowed my eyes at the white-haired girl. "You used me. You used me just to get closer to HIM!"_

_ Lisanna sucks in her breath, maybe to tell me it wasn't true, but she loses her voice on the first word. "I…"_

_ "You bastards!" I snarled. I felt hurt, cut open, and I wanted to punch the wall. My finger had started to bleed again, and I could feel the tickling sensation of the blood making its way down my finger. "Gray, how could you!? How could you KISS her?!"_

_ Simply, without his face twitching, he turned towards me, and said, "I couldn't help it."_

* * *

A loud squawk of a bird wakes me up. I lift my head up from my arms, and look around. The clock tells me that there are only ten more minutes to go, and I rest my head on my hand. That was not the most pleasant dream to have. If I closed my eyes, I could still see it. The afternoon sunlight, Gray's mouth against hers….as I think about it, my head pounds. Maybe I should have just skipped detention after all, and went to the café with Cana.

I look to my right, and see that the girl next to me is still drawing. Her blonde hair rustles for a moment as she shifts to the side. Curious and bored, I lean over a little to peer at what she has been working on. What I see makes me want to laugh in agony and frustration. On her divider is a very artistic, detailed drawing of she and Gray holding hands on a park bench. Over the picture, she has written in curly, girly cursive, "Gray X Lucy". And off to the right, the block letters "Lucy Fullbuster" swims before my eyes. Rolling my eyes, I shift back to my original position and try not to dwell on what I had just seen. On any normal day, it wouldn't have bothered me so much.

That traitor Gray Fullbuster had lots of admirers. But this wasn't a normal day. I had just had that dream. So no, I couldn't let that drawing go.

I clench my fist as I hear an alarm ring on Bisca's desk. She sighs, and puts down her novel, dog-earring a page as she did so. She indicated towards her classroom door with a sweeping gesture. "You may all leave."

I wait for the blonde to gather all of her belongings, and as she stands up, I lean in closely and whisper, "I hate the guy you like…"

She turns her gaze on me quickly, but by then, I'm already heading out of the classroom.

* * *

The next day, I felt as if I was being watched by someone. At first, I brushed it off as a clingy girl, but as the day wore on, it got creepier. By the time lunch came, I was so bothered by it that I went to the nearest tree in the school's yard outside to stake out the creeper. But instead of keeping watch, I start to eat my lunch, hoping that someone like Cana wouldn't find me, and hang onto my arm through the whole thirty minutes given to students for eating. All that is packed are rice balls. Why? Because that is the only thing I can make.

My dad, Igneel, is a business man, so he isn't home much, and my mom…I never knew her that well. She passed away when I was young, and since I don't have any older siblings to tell me how she was like, I pretty much have to use my imagination to dream up her personality. I've tried to ask Dad about her a few times, but his explanations always stop short when it gets too painful for him.

The thin, black jacket of my uniform flaps around me as the wind picks up. Despite everything, I feel a sense of peace as I sit under that tree, eating on the conglomerated rice…

"Excuse me."

I let my head drop before I lift my eyes to see who the interrupter is. I recognize her as the blonde from yesterday, but even though I'm infamous for forgetting names a whole lot, I remember hers. Her drawing is very difficult to push from my mind.

"Lucy Heartfilia," I say, setting down my lunch. "What d'ya want?"

She looks intimidated as she stands before me. She fidgets. "Yesterday…"

"Detention," I say, before leaning back against the tree trunk. "Have you changed your mind, and have decided to love me instead of Gray?"

I smile. "Do you want to experience your first kiss?"

Her jaw clenches. "No. And if it wasn't for what you said yesterday, I wouldn't be talking to a jerk like you who thinks he can get every girl he wants just because he has good looks on his side."

"Another girl has declared me good looking, 1 – 0 Natsu," I say in a pleased tone, and I can see her trying to control her anger.

"What I'm trying to say is…why did you say that you hated Gray?"

I feel my eye twitch. "Reasons. And I didn't even say I hated Gray, I said I hate the guy you like, if you remember correctly."

She ignores my logical explanation.

"What reasons?"

"Are you always so nosy?"

The blonde pouted, and gave me a look of pure irritation. "Something happened between you two, didn't it?"

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked, and carelessly stuffed my unfinished lunch into my bag. I stood up, brushed of my black uniform jacket, and prepared to sail past her, but she grabbed my arm. A look of desperation was in her eyes.

"Please! Just tell me!"

I tugged my arm away, and tried to walk past her again. But she just clung onto my elbow like there was no tomorrow. "I just want to get to know you more!"

At that, I paused, and looked into her eyes. "Why?"

She immediately avoided my gaze. I took the moment to rip my arm from her grip, and take a step forward so that I would be out of her reach. "You have no reason to get to know me better. And if you're just saying that so that you can become my friend, and get closer to Gray…well then, you're just so full of sh*t, aren't you? Oh, and by the way, Gray's got a girlfriend."

I didn't even make a move to look at her face as I entered the school.

* * *

"Heeeey, Gray," I said lazily the next day as we headed off for gym class. He made no move to look at me, but I could tell that he could see me in his peripheral vision. He was biting his lip, which meant he was genuinely happy that I was talking to him. I almost rolled my eyes at the discretion of his joyousness.

"Hi," he said, and fell silent for a few long minutes. We lined up at the starting line for the marathon we were supposed to run today. "What was with the middle finger you threw at me yesterday?"

"Middle finger?" I asked, feinting shock and horror. "Ooooh, that…finger musta slipped. You can't really blame meeee!"

At my last word, the teacher yelled for us to go, so I took off sprinting. I clenched my jaw as Gray caught up.

"Can't you ever let me have a victory?" I said coldly as we fell into step. We were ahead of everyone, so no one could hear our conversation.

"You've been in a bad mood, lately," he said, not looking at me.

"Yeah, well, let's just say some people keep tryin' to dig up the past."

The moment I say it, he stumbles, and almost falls.

"I-!"

"Of course I know it wasn't your fault, Gray. You already had Juvia by then, right?" I asked.

It wasn't Gray's fault. I knew that. It had been Lisanna's. And yet…

"Some girl likes you," I said, as we turned a corner. "Lucy Heartfilia, or something."

"Oh," he replied, a hint of surprise in his tone. "I know her."

"Well…isn't that awkward?"

"Um…she doesn't act like it. Are you sure you're even right?"

"Who knows? I was sure wrong about Lisanna, wasn't I?"

"Yeah."

"I hate you."

"Yeah."

* * *

By the end of the day, it had started to rain. The clouds shielded the blue sky above, and the rain was pouring. Spring. The season of rain. Sighing, I looked at my umbrella, glad that I had it to begin with. The bell for lunch rang, and I headed out of the classroom.

"Yo! Natsu! Gonna eat with us, or you got some girl waiting?" asked Jet, one of my friends. As his crush, Levy, passed, he gave a strangled sort of sound. She gave him a look that said "You're a weirdo" and continued to walk. Everyone knows she's Gajeel Redfox's, the school's delinquent's, catch anyways. I tried to make a move on her once, and that didn't end too well. I watch as she makes her way to one of her blonde friends. I recognize the figure at once as Lucy. What I don't expect is for her to be looking right at me. Her brown eyes immediately look away one my onyx ones fall on them.

I don't have time to think about her right now. I realize I haven't answered my friend's question. "I… gotta go get a drink first, 'kay? I'll get my food and catch up with you later."

Jet gave a firm wave, indicating that he understood, and I made my way towards the vending machine. A lot of people were lined up at it, but I patiently waited. I already knew what I wanted anyways. Straight tea. An unusual drink for someone as immature as me, but I liked it.

I insert my yen coins, and retrieve the can from the slot. I make my way towards the lunch line.

* * *

**(Lucy's POV)**

I saw it. What he got. Straight tea.

"Lu-chan! C'mon! The line's getting long!"

I can see him heading towards the line. If I hurried, maybe I would get to stand right behind him. But…

"Mmm…you go ahead! I think I'll get something to drink first, okay?"

I just hope I had coins to get straight tea.

* * *

**(Back to Natsu's POV)**

It took me some time to get some food, but I managed to not get stuck with the lamest food choices there – I got melon bread…not as good as yakisoba bread, but still good. I bit onto the corner of the wrapper to open my beverage. I see Lucy Heartfilia with her group of friends emerging from the lunch counter. The blonde looks down – as in, sad.

"I can't believe I got the worst choice there!" she wailed. My eyes wander over to the food she got stuck with. The plainest bread sold at school. Ha.

"It's all because you just had to get your drink first!" Levy scolded.

"I felt like I wanted to drink straight tea, so I got it."

What a coincidence.

I take the pinch the corner of the bread wrapped I'm biting on, and bring it out of my mouth. I approach her. "Hey."

She looks up sharply.

"Na – I mean…Dragneel…kun."

"Here. I'm not hungry," I lied. "I thought you might want it, so…here. In compensation for yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"Telling you Gray had a girlfriend."

Lucy's friends gasp.

"I'm so sorry, Lu-chan! And you liked him - !"

"I – um, guys, it's fine!"

Her cheeks are red. "Thanks…for the bread…and telling me that, I guess."

"I told him you liked him though."

"What?!"

Now, she really does look freaked out. "Why would you do that?! That's totally…HORRIBLE! Especially when I-!"

"Especially when you…?" I asked.

"…was just getting over him…"

* * *

**(Lucy's POV)**

Nice save, Lucy, nice save.

* * *

**(Natsu's POV)**

"Okay?" I said, and tucked my hand into my pocket. "Well, I'm going."

"Wait, are you sure you don't want your bread? I'm not that hungry. At least we can trade our breads."

My pride and I are inseparable. "Nah. I don't even want that kind of plain bread. Besides, you're lying about being not hungry, right?"

As I left, I could hear her soft words, "But you are, too."

* * *

The rain has not retreated. It's still charging the ground with full power. I grab my umbrella, and slip on my outside shoes in front of my shoe locker. Some ways in front of me, I can see Lucy, who looks at the rain outside with a troubled look.

"I'm sorry, Lu-chan! I have a committee meeting! I'll ask Gajeel to lend you his umbrella!"

"And what will you two do later with no umbrella?" the blonde asked coolly. "Don't worry, Levy. It's just rain!"

"But-!"

"McGarden! The meeting is starting!" called a girl from some distance away. The blunette shot her friend another worried look, and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Levy left, throwing a couple troubled glances behind her shoulder as she headed off for her meeting.

"Natsuuuu!" Jet called, hooking his arm around my neck. "Wanna head to the arcade for a little bit? Rain might let up while we hang out there."

I pulled away from him. "Uh…yeah, sure."

"Don't have any dates?"

"No."

In front of me, I watched as Gray headed outside, holding his umbrella above his head. As we approached the front entrance, I grip my own umbrella, and shove it into Lucy's hands.

"Wha-?"

"Use it," I say without looking at her. "You probably need it more than me."

"But-!"

I saunter away into the rain, as Jet whines about the unfairness of having to walk in the middle of a storm. "It's not that bad, Jet. Shut up, will ya?"

Just as I say that, the torrent of raindrops become stronger, and we're forced to run towards our destination.

* * *

**(Lucy's POV)**

I clutch his umbrella to my chest, watching as other people filed past me, shrieking from the shower they were getting. I want to cry.

"Why…? If you keep doing things like this, I won't be able to hide my feelings for much longer, you know," I mutter quietly. Finally, I step outside, and open up the umbrella.

And I really do start crying.

* * *

**(Natsu's POV)**

"Man, Natsu, you kiss so much girls...what happens if you fall for one of them?" Jet asks.

"Have you fallen for one of them? Like Cana?" my other friend. Droy, adds in.

I tuck my hands in my pockets, ignoring the rain pelting down on my shoulders and head for a moment.

"I don't love anyone."

* * *

**(Lucy's POV)**

I don't know how long I've been standing out here, but apparently, it's been a long time if Levy's meeting is over.

She rushes towards me, and starts when she sees my tears.

"Lu-chan, what's wrong?"

I grip the umbrella's handle.

_Here. I'm not hungry. I thought you might want it so...here. In compensation for yesterday._

_I told him you liked him though._

_Especially when you...?_

_Besides, you're lying about being not hungry, right?_

_Use it. You probably need it more than me._

"Lu - chan?"

"I love him so much."

* * *

**And that's a wrap! I hope you like it so far. I know I should be updating TUCL, MAB, Signed, Lucy, and so much more, but I've kinda hit a writer's block for those stories...I'll try pulling up out of this rut, but...it might take a while...**

**Please review and tell me what you think! No negative reviews please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I've finally updated this story! I haven't really updated any of my other stories though. Mostly, I've just been reading other fanfictions.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

(Natsu's POV)

_You, who I don't love…_

_You, who I don't love…_

_Do you hear the mournful cries of the raven…_

_that sits upon my heart, _

_whose feelings of love_

_have already withered away?_

I sighed as I set down the dreary poetry book. What the hell was up with that poem anyways?

"'You, who I don't love'?" I asked aloud, reading the first and second lines again. "Why do they even require us to read this sh*t?"

I was on the rooftop of the school, and it was lunchtime. Cana had told me to meet her at the back of the school near the garden, but I already knew what that was about. 'Meet me in the back of the school' just screams, "I'm going to confess to you!" in flashy, neon lights. So, the moment the request had left her mouth, I had calmly smiled at her, and replied, "Hell no. I'm not coming behind the school with you. We are never, ever going out."

By the look of her stricken face, my prediction about her confession had been right. Her friend had slapped me in the face, and had walked the brunette away, muttering and crooning encouragements and consolations.

I couldn't take much more of this poetry. The only reason I had been reading it was because I had been extremely bored; I would rather have nothing to do then read the mystical, hard-to-understand content of our poetry textbook. Without getting up from my supine position, I reached into my school bag, and grabbed my music player. I quickly shut out the sounds of the outside world as the music started up.

The harmonious voices of Trimens – a band in Blue Pegasus – sounded in my ears.

_"Why don't you love me back, baby?_

_ I did all I could for you…_

_ Was every effort just a waste?_

_ Why didn't you tell me that you'd never be able to love me?_

_ I want to grab your hand and embrace you_

_ I'd like you to be mine, too…_

_ But your heart's feelings aren't directed toward me…_

_ In your eyes, when I'm in front of you…what do you see?_

_ I'm searching-"_

"Okay. Music is hella a bad idea, too," I mumbled, ripping the earphones out of my bag. I buried my face into my hands as I cast the music player to the side. Why couldn't I just get a moment's peace?

I blinked as I heard a vibrating sound from my pocket. I dug out my phone, and accepted the call.

_"Natsuuu…where have you been? I've missed you sooo much, you know?"_

"Minerva-chan? Is that you?"

Minerva was a hot chick that attends Sabertooth Academy High School who I chatted up one day. From our recent conversation together, though, I recollect that she has a-

"Boyfriend dumped you?" I asked in a low, husky voice. I licked my lips, and allowed a smirk to creep up to my face.

_"You say it so easily…do you know how much I criiiiied?"_

"How much?"

_"One thousand gallons worth of tears, Natsy."_

"Ahahahaha. Is something like that possible?"

_"It is if you're a heartbroken girrrrllll."_

"Ahahaha."

_"Listen, Natsu, do you wanna hang out after school, maybe? Or right now? Maybe we can go to a café? Or your house? And talk, hmmm?"_

_ "_After school is fine. I don't have any other dates…I think."

_"Ahaha! You're such a flirt, Natsu…you never settle down…and you never even have a real girlfriend."_

"Isn't that why you called me though?"

_"Are you accusing me of scheduling a date with you just because my boyfriend dumped meeeee? Are you accusing me of being played by you? You're such a meanie! Just be at the cafe, okay!?"_

"Ahahaha, okay, okay…I'll be there, okay?"

I closed my phone, and contemplated. Not about my date later, but about dinner tonight. What was I going to have? I blinked as I felt a presence behind me.

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

_"You, who I love…_

_ You, who I love…_

_ Do you hear the alluring songs of the dove…_

_ that sits upon my heart_

_ whose feelings of love_

_ are for you?"_

I shut the poetry book with a firm thump.

"'You, who I love'?" I contemplated. "How the hell would Natsu react if I read him this?"

I imagined his good-looking face scrunching up at the cheesy words, and saying, "That is…disgusting. Why the hell did you read me that?"

Aside from that, I hoped I was right about him being on the rooftop. Lugging around the umbrella he had lent to me on a fine, bright sunny day was embarrassing. I had been searching for him in the morning, and during breaks, but he had been nowhere in sight. I sighed as I trudged up a few more steps, and reached the door at last.

I put my hand on the knob, and opened the door. Immediately, Natsu's voice came to me. He was to the far left, lying on the ground, and talking into his cell phone.

"After school is fine. I don't have any other dates…I think."

I paused at the door, and started to walk quietly up to him.

He listened to the other line for a moment. I watched as a smile appeared on his lips.

"Isn't that why you called me though?"

Another long silence. I was halfway to him now.

"Ahahaha, okay, okay…I'll be there, okay?"

He took the phone away from his ear, and shut it. Natsu closed his eyes as if he were thinking about something.

Probably not about his date later.

His eyes suddenly opened and blinked as I stood slightly near his head (not too near…the girls' uniform consists of a skirt, after all).

Natsu gazed up at me, and laughed. "Ahaha, it's no use if you try to stand away from my head. You're still giving me a nice view."

"Liar," I say.

"Ohhh…a mind reader?" he asked, and sat up. "What are you doing here? Do you want to tell me that you've decided to become Gray's future wife?"

"No," I said breathily. "I came here to give back the umbrella you oh-so-kindly gave to me yesterday. Thanks."

"No prob. I'll lend it to any girl who I think is hot," he said nonchalantly, taking the umbrella from my hand. He lay back down, and covered his eyes with his right arm. _Liar._

I let a long moment of quiet pass between us before I dared to say anything else.

I carefully processed my next statement before I let it out of my mouth.

_You…did you ever have a girlfriend?_

"You-"

I was interrupted by him immediately. Crap. All the courage I had mustered to ask that query was now gone.

"You haven't left, yet?" he groaned. "Why won't you leave?"

That stung a little bit.

"How rude."

"I hate girls who like Gray. Go away."

"Liar."

"So you are a mind reader after all."

I squat down next to his head. He's still covering his eyes with his arm.

A minute passed as I looked at his soft pink hair, and his broad shoulders.

_Besides, you're lying about being not hungry, aren't you?_

"Aren't you the one who's a mind reader?" I asked quietly.

"Maybe," he answered so quickly back that I was startled. I had expected another small increment of time filled with no words and sounds to pass again before he had even uttered a reply. "Let's see…right now…you're thinking about how much you like Gray, aren't you? And that you'd like to ask me to help you? Should I say 'hell, no' in advance?"

A surge of irritation engulfed me. My eyes narrowed as I surveyed him carefully.

Without thinking, I extended my right arm, and grabbed his nose. I squeezed it.

"What are you doing?!" he asked, taking his hand away from his eyes and looking at me directly at last.

My heart pumps louder. It does that whenever he looks right into my eyes…or in some cases, looks like he's going to. I squeeze his nose even harder, and his hands fly up to his face.

"Let me go would ya?" he asked in a nasally voice.

A breeze picks up as I say in a barely audible tone, "That's annoying, you know…especially when I don't like Gray."

I hesitate.

"Especially when I love you."

A moment of silence…and then he rips out of my grasp.

"You…are so full of sh*t, aren't you?" he asked me, sneering. I watch as he scoops up his poetry book and stuffs in inside his bag. He does the same with his phone and music player.

I stay in my squatting position. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you mean that you don't like Gray ANYMORE? Just like any other girl I've met, you're trying to use an easygoing guy like me to get over someone you used to like. But, I hate that, you know?" he said angrily. "I mean…I'll kiss those kinds of girls…I'll play around with them…but not you, Lucy Heartfilia…not you. You, who was drawing pictures of a future life you're dreaming up with Gray Fullbuster, a guy whose face I'd like to shove up his ass if it was physically possible!"

"I don't love Gray! I've never loved him!" I screamed, standing up, and pushing my face in front of his. "I've always, always loved you!"

He gave me no reply. His face just scrunched up into one of disbelief and disgust.

"Just shut up."

"But how would it look to my overprotective friends if they knew I liked the player of the school? I couldn't tell them! They'd…they'd try to stop me…interfere. That's why I told them I liked Gray...to make it believable…I drew pictures of him! As long as they believed that, then…then I could like you as much as I wanted."

"That gives you a message doesn't it?" he asked me quietly.

"Huh?"

"If you have to lie to your friends about liking someone else just so that you can continue to have a crush on me…then what kind of love is that?"

He turned to leave, but I threw my arms around his abdomen, and pulled him back.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"Go out with me," I said, my voice firm. I refused to cry in this situation. "Be with me."

I feel him pushing my arms off of him, and then, he turns around. My eyes widen as I feel a wave of warmth emit from my mouth as Natsu kisses me. For a long moment, we stay like that, and he finally pulls away.

"You see?" he asked me, a smirk on his face. "I can kiss any girl easily. Even if you have feelings for me, I'll only play with them."

I let his arrogant expression swim before my eyes for a moment before I grab his face, pull it towards mine, and kiss him full on the mouth.

He makes a strangled sort of noise, and I pull away. Natsu's eyes are wide open, and his mouth hangs slightly open.

"Then play with them. As soon as you strike out at me, I'll hit you right back. So, go out with me. I love you."

* * *

(Natsu's POV)

What did she just say?

That she would hit me back if I hurt her?

That was ridiculous. I'd have her crying her eyes out before this week was over.

I smirk. This was interesting. She was different, spunky, and…she'd be a whole lot of fun to mess with.

I pulled out my phone from my bag, and dial in a number. The blonde watches me intently.

_"Hello?"_

_ "_Minerva…it's me. Natsu."

_ "Oh, Natsu! Ahahaha! Should have looked at the caller ID."_

"Our date is cancelled."

_ "Wh-what? Ahahaha. You're joking right, Natsu?"_

"No. I'm not."

_ "What the hell?! What happened?!"_

"I got a girlfriend."

_ "Ahahaha! Now I know you're just kidding around. Natsu, you and the word 'girlfriend' don't go together…you know that, right?"_

I'm silent for a moment.

"Well, it did once, you bitch. You're not even hot. No wonder your boyfriend dumped you. Don't call me again."

_"What the-?! You jerk! No one even loves you seriously! I was just using you! Do you hear me?! USING YOU!"_

"The thing about you is that you always tell me stuff I already know."

I hung up, and threw my cell into my bag.

The blonde looked up at me, her face scrunched up in worry.

"I accept your confession," I said flatly. "You now have a boyfriend."

But she still didn't seem satisfied.

I shrugged, and took a step forward. Luce shot her arm out and stopped me.

"Say it like you mean it."

"Huh?"

"Accept my confession like you mean it. Even if it's not true, tell me you love me."

I rolled my eyes, bent down, and put my mouth next to her ear. I could feel her tense up as I did so.

I smiled. "Lucy…I…don't love anyone."

I then proceeded to walk past her indifferently and down the stairs.

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

What – the – heck….

I turned around to see if he had stopped to wait for me at the door.

He hadn't.

He was already playing around with me.

I clenched my jaw. Fine. Prepare to be hit back, Natsu.

I ran to the top of the stairs, and glanced down. He was still descending the stairs. I could hear his footsteps.

"I LOVE YOU, NATSU!" I screamed. I stood at the door for a moment.

If he answered, I won.

If he didn't, I lost.

For a long moment, nothing but silence comes to me.

Just when I was about to accept defeat, a low echo comes to my ears.

That voice could belong to no one but Natsu.

"Whatever."

I had won.

* * *

**So, what do you think of this story?**

**Please review and tell me!**

**And while you're waiting for the next chapter, why not read some of my other Fairy Tail drama fanfics? My Army Boy, I Don't Want to Be Caught Up in Your Love Story, and...there are others...I just can't remember them right now...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! So...I'm back! I haven't updated this story for some time now...and I really should...**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fairy Tail**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

(Natsu's POV)

"Natsuuuu," a girl with white hair and whose name slipped my mind said in a sugarcoated voice as she grabbed onto my arm. "Wanna hang out today? A couple of my friends are free for a date…."

"I'd lo-"

"Sorry," said a stern voice from behind me. The owner of the tone tugged at my arm so hard I thought it would rip out of my socket, and I was immediately torn out of the unknown girl's grasp. Who knew I'd almost have my arm dislocated as I was walking to school?

"What the f***?" I said, and narrowed my eyes as I looked behind me to see the perpetrator. It was Lucy. I should have known she wasn't going to drop this relationship thing after a few hours at home, and an eight-hour sleep. I tugged my arm from her, and dusted myself off, as she glared at the girl accusingly.

"Natsu's coming with me today…I'm his girlfriend now."

The white-haired female stared at the blonde for the longest time…before she burst out laughing. "Oh Mavis…ahahaha…girlfriend…you got yourself involved with a clingy one, didn't you, Natsu?"

"I guess," I replied, and was immediately silenced when Lucy kicked me in the shins.

"I really am his girl!" she said indignantly. "He even admitted it himself yesterday! Didn't you, Natsu?"

She said the last statement in such a menacing tone that I couldn't summon up enough bravery to deny her claim. (And plus, I suspected that next time she'd kick me, she'd aim for a spot near my shins, but not quite my shins.)

"Yeah…I did."

The other girl giggled, and shook her head ever so slightly. She patted me on the shoulder as she ran ahead and said, "Whatever. Call me anytime, eh, Natsu? You've got my number!"

"Right."

As soon as she was gone, Lucy caught my upper arm in a death grip, and glared at me murderously. "You will NOT call her…no matter what…I won't let you."

"Like I could," I snorted. "I don't even remember her name…which means I can't differentiate her from the dozens of other numbers in my phone."

"You have…a lot of numbers on your phone?"

I didn't like where this was heading.

"Yeah."

Here it comes.

"Give me your phone."

"No."

"Yes."

"F*** no."

"F*** yes."

"Still no."

"Give it over."

"Uh…how about no?"

"Natsu."

"Lucy."

"I'm serious."

"And so am I."

"Give it…"

"No."

"Or I'm warning you…"

"Or else?"

"I'll…"

"You'll…"

A few minutes later, my phone was in her hand as I was sprawled onto the floor, clutching onto THAT place.

"I can't believe…you kicked me in THAT place…" I wheezed.

"I warned you."

"Well, you didn't have to…"

She shot me a glare, and scrolled through my contacts list, deleting every name that looked like a girl's.

"Hey…you have Gray's number in here?" she said.

Crap.

"No I don't," I said, standing up, and grabbing my phone from her. "You're done, right?"

"You do, too! I saw his name! Except you put 'bastard' right after it!"

"Uh huh? 'Cause I…HATE…him? Remember?"

"Natsu…why would you have the phone number of someone you hate?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"What?"

"What was that saying…uh…keep your enemies close, or whatever?"

"Natsu…"

"Lucy…"

"Really? You can be so immature."

"So can you. But you don't see me complaining about it."

"You just did."

"When?…can you say the exact time, minutes, and seconds that have passed since then?"

"You are so…"

"You are so…"

"Headache—inducing…"

"Annoying…"

She sighed, and pouted. I shot her a glance. When she pouted like that…she was actually…cute. Then again, so was every girl that happened to pass me by.

To demonstrate…the green-haired girl that just walked by? A ten. And above if the scale went above ten.

I scratched the bridge of my nose with my finger as we entered the school's entrance and people stared at us in amusement.

"They don't think I'm your real girlfriend!" she hissed, matching the speed of my strides by trotting after me.

"Of course they don't…my reputation as a player, which has been built over a considerable amount of time…cannot be undone in just a few minutes of us walking onto the property of Fairy Tail Academy."

"Then why don't you say something?"

"Like what?" I asked, smirking. "Look, look everyone! Lucy Heartfilia…yeah…this blonde chick right here?! Yeah…she's my girlfriend…a real one…"

"Exactly."

"No."

"Yes."

"F*** no."

"F*** yes."

"Still no."

"Say it."

"How about…uh…I don't know…no?"

"Natsu."

"Lucy."

"You've got to stop doing that!"

"Then you've got to stop expecting stuff from me…"

"You said you'd cooperate!" she snapped as I put on my inside shoes, and she put on hers. Our lockers were relatively close together.

"I never said that. I said I was your boyfriend."

"Can't you agree that you're not going to be non-committal about this?!"

I shut my shoe locker, and looked at her deep in the eyes. "Lucy…"

"Mmmhmm?"

"No."

I walked away to go to my classroom.

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

This was extremely, absolutely, positively frustrating.

To lose my temper now would result in a loss on my side. I had agreed, after all, to be strong about this whole thing, no matter what he did. Except I wasn't near tears with grief and a broken heart, I was near tears with anger. I let out a small scream of frustration, and stomped to my class, where my friends were already gathered.

Levy, Laki, and Kinana were gathered around Levy's desk (which is right behind mine, and is up against the windows) and their heads were close together. It seemed as if they were gossiping about something.

"Hey, guys," I said, approaching them. I tilted my head in suspicion when they jumped in surprise. "What're you guys talking about?"

Levy glanced at me nervously, and looked towards Laki and Kinana, as if she were encouraging them to say something in her stead.

When neither of them spoke up, the bluenette turned towards me and said slowly, "Yesterday…I heard that two people heard you shouting that you loved Natsu from the top of the rooftop's stairs…"

I blinked. "And?"

"And it's…it's not true, is it?" Levy asked, standing up so quickly that her chair almost toppled over.

I could see a conflict of emotions running over my friend's face. For a moment, I consider lying to her to ease her nerves, but I decide against it. I stand my ground, and say, "It's true, Levy. I'm in love with Natsu…and I'm dating him."

The bluenette's jaw dropped and for a minute, I was afraid that it would completely break off from her face. Her arms fell to her side, and I crossed my fingers, hoping that she wouldn't faint and hit her head on one of the desks behind her.

Instead, she steadied herself, and said in a whisper-shout sort of tone, "WHAT?! I thought you liked GRAY?!"

I rubbed my arm slowly, and smiled weakly. "That…was a lie?"

A scowl graced her face as she grabbed onto my shoulders and shook me back and forth violently. "How could you LIE to me, b*tch?! Why didn't you just SAY you were in love with NATSU?!"

"I thought…I'd cause you unnecessary worry, so…"

"Lu-chan! No matter what…I 'm your friend, and will support you with ANYTHING. You shouldn't give a damn about whether I'm worried or not! Because if I'm worried, I'll be worrying about you! And that's perfectly normal because we're BEST friends!"

"What are we? Flies on the wall?" Kinana muttered to Laki. The light purple-haired girl shrugged as Levy ignored them and continued giving me her pep talk.

"I don't care if Natsu's the biggest flirt out there! If you like him, then he's got to have some sort of potential under all those layers of bastard-ness!" Levy said, clenching her fist, and looking upwards towards the windows. Right at that moment, a sunbeam shone through and hit her like a spotlight.

I smiled. "Thanks, Levy."

"So in a way…you're just indirectly agreeing that I am wrapped up in layers of…bastard-ness?"

I kept staring at the bluenette, whose face had become white. I nodded with a smile on my face. "Yes…wait…WHAT?!"

I turned around, and stared in horror at Natsu. He was standing before me, holding his cell phone lazily in his hand, and with his other hand in his pocket. Despite the number of whispers that were starting to fly around the room, he looked completely at ease in my classroom.

With a bored glance, he waggled his cellular around and said, "Forgot to ask you for your phone number…"

"Why?"

His right eye twitched, and he shot me a quick look that said, "Are you seriously doing this to me?" In a loud voice, he said, "Because Lucy…you're my GIRLFRIEND…remember?"

Although his tone had sounded robotic, and monotonous, an outburst of whispers broke loose, and I could feel my face beginning to grow hot.

"So…are you going to give it up or not? Because I think the bell's gonna be ringing anytime now."

"Oh, r-right, right."

I withdrew my cell and quickly gave him my number as he handed over his. He tucked his phone into his pocket when he was done and turned around to leave.

"Hold on, Natsu," I said.

"Whaaaat?" he asked in exasperation as he turned around. I grabbed onto his arm, pulled down, stood on my tiptoes, and planted a kiss on his cheek. Another wave of whispers swept around the room.

Natsu immediately pulled away from me, swiped his sleeve across the place where I had kissed him, and muttered, "You've got to be kidding me." He shot me a glare, but grew even more peeved when he discovered that I was smiling innocently at him. His lips pulled back into a scowl, and he said in a low tone, "You think you're so…"

I giggled as he spun on his heel without finishing his declaration, and stomped out of the classroom, rejoining his orange-haired friend – who was patiently waiting at the door. Levy stared at me in awe.

"What?"

"It's like you're the lion tamer…and he's the lion."

"You're being ridiculous."

"He's pretty wild," Laki interjected in a flat, uninterested tone as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"And that's coming from Laki…the one interested in bloody battles and gore…" Levy muttered to me, crossing her arms.

"Yikes."

"More than yikes. It's more, 'oh, sh*t'…isn't it?"

* * *

(Natsu's POV)

I kept rubbing my cheek as Jet and I entered our class, and the majority of the females in there rose to their feet, wailing and sobbing.

"Natsu! Tell me it's not true!"

"You're not going out with that Blondie are you?!"

"She's lying isn't she?!"

"Natsuuuu!"

I swallowed my irritation down, and forced a smile onto my face. "She's…my girl."

"But…Natsu?! You've never gotten a girlfriend!"

"You've always said that having US was enough!"

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

Because I'm determined not to back out of this relationship-thing first. If I quit and dump Lucy Heartfilia, I'm the loser, and I can't _stand_ not being the victor of something. Even if that means stomping all over my available-to-all-girls reputation, and being tied down to one female…I'll do it.

From the corner of the classroom, I see Cana glaring at me with all of her friends. I roll my eyes. Does she think that giving me murderous stares is somehow going to make me change my mind, and date her? Or possibly apologize to her?

I ignore the other queries shot at me and make my way towards my desk. Droy's already seated in his seat…which is the one right behind me. As I sit down, he leans over, and says, "What happened Natsu?"

"What do you mean?"

Jet shook his head, and crossed his arms as he found himself responsible for explaining Droy's question. "What he means is…why did you suddenly decide to go out with someone? I thought you said that you didn't love anybody?"

"Well…I was kidding?" I said pleasantly; trying to drive them away from the subject, I added, "The homework last night was hard, huh?"

Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say. Jet let his arms fall to his side, and sat in his seat – the one right in front of me. "Uh…Natsu did his homework? Who are you and what have you done to my friend?"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, and I've improved for the better," I answered. Ugh…the better? What WAS wrong with me? The lies I had to tell just to go along with this relationship-thingy. I couldn't just say, "I decided to date her to see if she was wrong about not crying…"

I would come across as a total sadist. I am many things – be it a heartbreaker, player, jerk, all around hot guy – but definitely not a sadist. I'm an experimentalist.

"Seriously, Natsu…are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Droy asked, resting his head on his propped-up hand.

"Okay, yes. Hospital, no. And would you guys get off my ass about this? I have a girlfriend. End of discussion, okay? Let's just say I fell in love or something."

"I believe in the 'or something' then," Jet said under his breath. "And we're not going get off your back about this unless you give us the cold, hard truth."

"The cold, hard truth was already given," I replied. "Oh, look…the bell has rung. We must be quiet now and listen to our respectable teacher."

"There is definitely something wrong with you," Jet and Droy said quietly in unison.

"Shut up."

* * *

When the school bell rung to dismiss us to go home, I stood up, and grabbed my bag, debating between the heavenly option of running away as fast as I could or the other choice – wait for my "girlfriend". I was very close to choosing "run for it" when a familiar blonde head made its appearance in my classroom; my fate was thus sealed.

I strolled over to Lucy, pretending to feel completely at ease, when actually, my mind was screaming for my legs to sprint for the door.

"Heeeey," I said, waving at her as she looked up at me with her hands clasped together.

"So…are we going or not?" she asked, crossing her arms together.

"Going?" I asked, shoving my hands into my pockets, and arching an eyebrow. "Going where?"

"Didn't you get my text?"

"What…text?" I asked as I pulled my phone from my pocket. I opened it, and read the new message I had gotten.

[Lucy: Want to go the new café near the school?}

I stared at the message for a few minutes before I closed my phone and shoved it into my bag.

"Well?" she asked, raising a golden eyebrow.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Come on."

"No."

"Please?"

"F*** no."

"F*** yes."

"I have a little sister. I can keep this up all day. No."

"Yes."

"How about no?"

"How about yes?"

"Still no."

"But you're my boyfriend."

"Right. But no."

"And I'm your girlfriend."

"Right…but still no."

"So does that mean I can handle this relationship thing better than you can? Are you going to admit that you've lost to me Natsu Dragneel?"

My right eye twitched as I gave her an innocent smile, and asked, "Where…is this café located?"

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

We walked side by side together towards the place of what I can now deem our first date. So what if Natsu has a look on his face that says "I hate this"? I'm determined to take advantage of this moment to its fullest, and I'm not going to let this grumpy-faced boy to ruin it all. I clapped my hand on his upper arm when we had arrived to our destination.

"Here it is!" I cried, flinging out my arms excitedly. "Exceed Café!"

I watched in amusement as Natsu's face scrunched up. "This place looks disgusting."

I looked up at the storefront, and admired its blue walls, its white motifs, and its cursive writing for its sign. It appeared as if the place were specifically designed for dates for couples. I looked closely at a sign propped up at the door: "Couple Discount! 10 % off of anything you order if you're here with your boyfriend or girlfriend!"

"Aww! See, Natsu?! We'll be saving money!"

"I'd rather save money at someplace else," he muttered under his breath, and groaned as I dragged him into the shop.

"Hello, nyan!" a girl with purple hair meowed at us. She had gloves in the shape of cat paws on her hands and feet, and a tail came out from behind her; on her head were two pointed ears that looked fluffy and soft. She giggled as our eyes fell onto her nose…which was decorated with whiskers and a painted nose. On her back were little wings that resembled white cotton candy. "Shall I take you to your tables, nyan?"

I could see the color draining from Natsu's face.

"Uhh…actually we were just…leaving-!" his voice rose at the end as I gave him a sharp kick to the shins. The girl – whose name was Hikaru, I read the nametag – looked at us curiously and giggled again. "Come this way, please…er…nyan!"

She took us to our seats, and declared she would be back momentarily for our orders…nyan…

I picked up a menu, and stared at Natsu as he looked around us with a distaste written all over his face. "Come on…it's not that bad."

"Not that bad? All the people here are cosplaying as…cats! With wings! Couldn't you have picked someplace a little less nutty for our first date?"

As the words 'first date' dropped from his mouth, I felt my face grow hot with happiness; another part of me was amused over the fact that I had never seen Natsu this flustered before. He kept looking around as if he were expecting one of the employees to clobber him with a bear hug; I suspected if that happened, that would be his breaking point, and then he'd faint or something.

"I…am going to be right back…bathroom…" he said faintly, and I watched as he made his way towards the men's room, which was all the way in the back and located somewhat near the kitchen. I opened the menu, meanwhile, and started to read the items listed in it. Sweat broke out on my forehead as my eyes trailed down the list, and saw the prices of the foods. There was absolutely no way I had enough money in my wallet to sustain even one pastry for me.

"Hold on a second," I muttered, slamming the menu down. "If this is a date…shouldn't Natsu be the one doing the paying?!"

I crossed my arms, and put my hand on my forehead. "But that's…wrong of me, isn't it? I mean…I dragged him here, and to get him to purchase what we're going to eat…is a little too much."

"But then again…he WAS a big jerk to me this morning…hold up…what do I do if doesn't have his wallet with him? What if he HAS his wallet but he has no money IN his wallet? What do I do when Hikaru gets over here and asks me for my order and I can't order because I don't have enough money to pay for anything and I don't know if Natsu has money? What do I do if we have to leave because neither of us has money?! That would be so embarrassing! And I'm the one who suggested coming here! What do I do? What do I do?!" I stopped interrogating myself when I noticed I was receiving various glances from the customers around me. I clapped my hands over my mouth and peered around me.

Now that I thought about it, where WAS Hikaru? She had said that she'd return shortly, but the number of minutes that had passed by since she had left our table wasn't proving that. And also…where was Natsu? Did it really take that long to go to the bathroom and piss? I'm not saying I'm a master of how a guy's restroom routine goes, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't take that long for you to pull your pants down and- all right…you get the picture.

Suddenly, a dreadful feeling starts up in my stomach, and I begin to laugh nervously. It bubbles out of my throat and I have no control over it; once again, I get more curious stares from the people around me. My face is hot, and my heartbeat is loud in my ears. I can practically feel the blood rushing to my head.

"I'm wrong, aren't I? There's no way…" I stand up, and head over to the direction of the men's bathroom.

When I get there, to my right are the kitchen's double doors, in front of me is the male's bathroom door, and to the left is another door that leads to the outside – probably the wide alleyway where the café's trash cans are located. The anticipating feeling I'm receiving grows stronger as I approach the left-hand door, and push it open. What I see makes my knees weak.

Natsu and Hikaru are practically sucking at each other's faces, and that pink-haired bastard looks like he's having the time of his life being all up against that purple-haired b*tch.

"I-?" I begin to say, but a voice rings out from behind me.

"What the f***?!"

I spin around to see a black-haired guy with dark blue eyes standing behind me. He is dressed in the café's uniform, looks about sixteen – the same age as me – and he looks furious. Natsu and Hikaru immediately pull apart; a dark blush spreads across the girl's face as she spots the stranger and me at the door. "Yukihiro…"

The guy – apparently named Yukihiro – pushes past me, and approaches Natsu threateningly.

"What do you think you're doing with MY girl?!" he demands, slamming his finger into the pink-haired boy's chest.

"Uh…making out with your girl?" he stupidly replies.

I yelp as the guy pulls his fist back, and connects it with Natsu's cheek as he thrusts it forward.

He looks ready to do it again as Natsu looks up and smiles mockingly at him. "That was a good punch. But it was a little weak."

I could practically see the anger bubbling on the other boy's face. Before anything could happen, however, I rush over, and push Yukihiro back.

A million things that I could have said rushed through my mind. Stop! Stop the fight! Stop fighting! Uh…surrender?

My mouth opens and closes but no sound comes out; I am painfully aware that I resemble a fish out of water. The black-haired boy eyes me like I'm strange, but doesn't yell.

"Yukihiro, stop," Hikaru says. Everyone looks over at her; she was in the midst of straightening her cat ears clumsily with her big, fat paws. She brushed her purple hair back from her face, and said quietly, "I think we should break up."

Suddenly, I feel very awkward standing there, witnessing a break-up between a guy and a girl – especially when it was probably my "boyfriend's" fault for it in the first place. Again, I feel my mouth opening and shutting soundlessly as the boy turns on his girlfriend; for one whole minute, he just stares at her expressionlessly, and finally, he mutters, "Whatever. You were a bitch anyways."

"What are you guys doing back here?" a gruff voice demanded.

My heart skips a beat as I cast my gaze towards a man in his thirties dressed in a simple white, button down shirt, and khaki pants. On his chin is a five o'clock shadow, and he seems extremely austere and tired. His sharp eyes trails from Hikaru's crumpled up dress, to Yukihiro's calm face, my panic-stricken state, and finally, Natsu's injured cheek. Then, he looks back at the black-haired boy, and then back at Natsu.

"Yukihiro Tachibana…please come with me," demanded the man, and then he looked at Hikaru. "You, get back to work. And you two…" – he indicates the pink-haired bastard and me – "get out of this alley now. You're not supposed to be here."

We oblige quietly, and Hikaru leads us back to our seats as the other boy is forced to follow the man into his office.

The waitress guides us towards the booth we were at before, but I shake my head. "I don't have any money anyways."

She looks at me in the eyes, and I see an apology flash across her eyes.

The girl's practically pleading me to forgive her for what she's done.

I avert my gaze, and head towards the door; I open it and head on out with Natsu following closely behind me. When we were far from the café and near my house, I turned on him and slammed my fist into his injured cheek.

"What – the – f***, Natsu?!" I scream hysterically, ignoring the fact that he was now on the ground and clutching onto the side of his face in pain.

"I told you…didn't I? That if you dated me, I'd make you cry."

I throw my hands up into the air. "I don't give a damn about that! If you had wanted to hurt me, then you could have hurt me! But did you really have to drag another couple into this?! Because of you, those two have broken up! Do you KNOW what heartbreak you have caused today?! I think you've cost that guy his JOB!"

"So?" Natsu said blatantly. "He punched me. You're not supposed to punch a customer."

"YOU DESERVED IT!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. "YOU MADE OUT WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND! WHAT ELSE IS HE SUPPOSED TO DO?! _THANK YOU AND GIVE ONE THOUSAND CUPCAKES TO WALK AWAY WITH?!_ _AN AWARD AND ONE MILLION DOLLARS?!_"

"Why do you even care? It's obvious their relationship was going to end sooner or later, anyways."

"But you were the catalyst, Natsu Dragneel. Because of you, they didn't get time to talk things over, solve their problems, maybe solve them enough to work things out! You know…I actually thought there was something good about you under all that f***ing, damn bastard-ness of yours…" I said, clenching my fists. "But someone who destroys the happiness of another couple just because their own love life has gone sour is ROTTEN TO THE CORE!"

I was now breathing deeply; I wasn't crying, I refused to break down now. I stared at the boy on the ground as he bent his head down, and sat in silence. At last, he got up, brushed himself off, and looked me in the eyes.

"Lucy Heartfilia…will you ever tell me something I don't know?"

Then, he turned around and walked away. I stared after him for the longest time, before I finally threw down my school bag and screamed in annoyance.

Natsu Dragneel.

You're in for it now.

* * *

**And there you go! I actually wanted to punch Natsu myself this chapter! And so...I should really try to update Love Square Boy now...but writer's block has unfortunately taken ahold of me when I try to work on that story...so I'm trying to distract myself with my other stories until a good idea comes along for LSB...**

**Well...please review and tell me what you think! Criticism, positive feedback, concern about grammar, concern about the structure...I've really let loose on grammar and structure and the like by dragging out letters just to get you an idea of how the characters talk, i.e. "Natsuuuuu!" But mostly, I just want to know what you liked about this chapter!**

**Until next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've been kinda busy these past few days, and not to mention I'm super tired right now... :| I want the holiday seasons to come and rescue me already...the weekends as well! All I want to do is sleep in...is that a little too much to ask?!**

**Well, anyways, this chapter is kind of long - in my standards anyways - so I hope you enjoy it to the fullest. I may not be updating for a while...**

**Note: This chapter would be titled "The Red String of Fate" if I had bothered to title the other chapters...but I didn't so...anyways...I just wanted to say that if some of you don't know what the Red String of Fate is, it will be explained in this chapter, but I will also explain it here! The Red String of Fate comes from Japanese folklore that says that every person has a red string that wraps around their left ring finger, and extends to another person, where it wraps around _their _ring finger. It is said that no matter what obstacles that present itself before the two (and they don't have to meet when they were little or anything, fate/ destiny would basically bring them together), they will always fin their way to each other and end up together. And no matter how much the string is twisted, stretched, or abused, it won't break. So it's a romantic type of folk story! It's quite often mentioned to in manga and anime and the like...**

**Anyways, looooong author's note**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Just original characters that I have added in from time to time...**

* * *

_{Please…can you tell me who my red string of fate connects me to?]_

(Natsu's POV)

_I couldn't help it._

I wake up, my hands clammy and my heart pounding with anger. For a moment, I'm confused about where I am, when I am, and what is going on. And then it all dons on me. I'm no longer a junior high school student, Lisanna isn't my girlfriend, and Gray is certainly not my friend anymore. I dig the heels of my palms into my eyes, and blink rapidly. I couldn't believe I was having that dream again; recently, it's been reappearing in my sleep more and more often. And there can only be one reason why. My relationship with Lucy Heartfilia, that's why.

I groan and turn over, wrapping the sheets around me and digging my face into my pillow. When that position doesn't allow me to fall asleep, I flip onto my back, kick the blankets off of me, and lay on my bed for minutes, holding my left hand up above me. I stare at my left ring finger for the longest time thinking.

The red string of fate is said to wrap around your left fourth finger and extend to the left ring finger of another person, connecting the two of you through fate and destiny. No matter the obstacles that appear in your life, no matter how much the thread twists and turns and stretches out, the red string will never break and will always bring you two together in the end. I bite my lip. I guess there wasn't a string that connected Lisanna and me. Or is there? Maybe us breaking up and her cheating on me was just the thread making its twists.

Then again…

I clench my left hand into a fist and bring it to my face, pressing my hand against my cheek. My room is dim and cool, almost cold, and the ceiling looks like the perfect thing to focus on as I get lost in my thoughts again. I wonder if one day I'll wander in too deep into my mind and can never regain consciousness again. What if I'll never be able to be aware of my surroundings as I travel the recesses of my brain? I shake the idea out of my mind; no need for philosophical things as I agonize over my love life.

Who will be at the other end of my red string, waiting for me?

I cover my face with my hands, and prepare to sink into the blissful ignorance of sleep again until someone slams my door open.

"Natsu-nii!" my little sister, Wendy, cries as she flings the door into the wall. Wendy is a bluenette who almost always has a quiet, shy demeanor, and is never mean to anyone - besides me, I guess.

"What?" I say, my voice muffled by my pillow. I grunt as I feel her weight plummeting down on me. She has jumped onto me. What a brat.

"Please…I'm hungry," she whimpered, pawing at the cushion my head was hiding under. "Please, Natsu-nii? Please, please? Make me breakfast, please?"

I groan again, and turn around to sweep her into my arms. She squeals in delight and struggles in my grasp; this was one of her favorite things to do of the day – wake me up and play a game of "Escape Morning Natsu". I complied only because Wendy is the only person who I get overprotective over. She is where I draw the line. Although she is the age of twelve years old and can take care of herself perfectly well, my rule is "You hurt her, I hurt you".

She gets out of my arms and falls onto the ground, and sighs. "Now…breakfast…please?"

I chuckle and get up. "Sure, brat."

She rolled her eyes and ran out ahead of me, stomping down the stairs. Our parents had work early on weekends, so I was given the job of Wendy-Sitter on Saturdays and Sundays – which is why I never accept date offers taking place on weekends. Which is why I usually skip class on weekdays – to attend the dates I don't get to go to on those two off-days.

I trundle out of bed, and get out of my room, hurrying down the stairs to find something 'suitable' for my little sister. She is already seated in front of the television waiting for her food to be brought out in front of her.

"Hey, Brat, you help me, remember? There's NO WAY I'm making BOTH of our meals by myself."

"You're sixteen," she huffed playfully. "Can't you be independent once in a while?"

"Very funny. C'mon…I'm hungry."

She got up and raced towards the kitchen where she got out the pancake mix, a bowl, and all the other necessary ingredients needed. Her delicate hands ripped the box open and she poured the right amount of powder into the bowl as I walked in. Next, she added in all the other requirements, and pushed the mix towards me. I was in charge of stirring, and making.

Ten minutes later, I set a plate of three flapjacks in front of her, and sat down on the couch, eating my own four. She sloppily poured the maple syrup over hers, and handed it to me when she was done. I turned the television on, and she waited patiently as I flipped through channels of lame weekend shows – shows that had been on ever since I was a little kid. The kind of plots used for those kinds of things had entertained me when I was five or four, but not so much now, twelve years later.

"Natsu-nii," she finally said, turning around when we had finished and there was syrup smudged at the corners of her mouth.

"What?" I asked, focusing on the movie in front of me instead of her face.

She came into my line of sight and blocked the T.V. I looked down at her, and sighed. "What?"

"Can you please bring me to that school supplies shop today? I really need to get some stuff for my project I'm working on."

"What kind of project?"

"It's fantasy-themed. I'm cutting out fairies and everything for my poster."

I rest my chin on my hand; if only that Blondie hadn't deleted all my girl contacts…I would have definitely rung up some hot chick that I don't even remember talking with to accompany me. As it was, the only numbers I had on my phone belonging to a female were her…and Erza, which Lucy hadn't deleted for some reason. Maybe the knowledge of the redhead's menacing aura and strict demeanor had somehow discouraged her from getting rid of her number from my cell.

But even so, I didn't want to call that scarlet-haired monster. She'd definitely say I wasn't responsible enough to bring my sister to a store so that she could complete her homework since I couldn't even muster enough motivation to do mine's. And that only left Lucy.

What a pain.

But she WAS a girl.

"Fine," I finally answered Wendy's question. She immediately lit up, and beamed at me.

"Thanks SO much, Natsu-nii! You're my favorite brother!"

"I'm your ONLY brother, brat," I growled, and rolled my eyes as she giggled.

She scurried away to get ready as I turned off the television and grabbed my cellular from the table.

I found Lucy's number, and selected it; I waited as the dull ringing filled my ear.

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

I was still sleeping when my ringtone snapped me out of my sleep. I shrieked and tumbled off my bed and onto the floor. My cell's volume was turned all the way up for some reason, and I took a moment to wonder who was calling me. Levy and the others never called me early in the morning – I glanced at my clock…11:30…well…considerably early – and as I picked the device up, my heart immediately plummeted.

Feelings of anger welled up inside me as I accepted the call, and rammed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said grouchily, standing up from the floor, and throwing my fallen blanket onto the mattress.

_"Lucy?"_

"Who else would it be?"

_"Sunshine-y as ever I can see. I just wanted to invite you somewhere."_

"Why? So that you can leave for the bathroom and make out with someone else on your way out?"

_"Sounds nice, but no. My little sister wants to go to that shop near our school that sells all those supplies for projects or whatever…I feel kind of queasy when I think about going alone with her…wanna come with?"_

I hold the cell to my ear with my shoulder and begin to fold up my blankets, and straighten out the bed sheets.

"Do I want to? Not really…but are you giving me a choice?"

_"Not really."_

I can hear the smugness in his tone. I clenched my jaw in annoyance.

"I'll be there in ten."

_"'Kay then. See you…love ya." _

I hear a click, and all that I'm left with is the flat beep signaling the line has gone dead. My hands fly as I finish tidying up my room, and my irritation and rage boils over as I think about that stupid bastard snickering as he hangs up on me after uttering an obvious lie such as that. I tie my hair up and dress out of my pajamas; I rush downstairs and eat some toast with butter slathered over one side. Mom and Dad have already left for their jobs, and Plue – my little white Welsh Corgi – is sleeping peacefully in his small-sized bed in the corner of the living room. I refill his water bowl with clean water, and pour some dog food into his bowl.

Finally, I make sure the back door, sliding glass doors, and front door are locked, and leave my house with the keys in hand. I loop a chain around the place where my front gate opened once, twice, thrice, four times, and clicked the padlock into place. The Heartfilia household was now secure, and I-

Should really run, because the ten minutes is almost up.

I move my toes around in my comfortable sneakers and take off down the sidewalk, texting Natsu as I did so.

[I'm heading for the shop now.]

I get a reply seconds later.

[Already halfway there. Hurry up, would u?]

I roll my eyes, and start to sprint. I stride across two crosswalks before I finally get to the sidewalk where all the major storefronts are located. With purpose, I hurried down the walkway, and almost collide into Natsu's back. I had intercepted his sister and him.

"Can't you watch where we're you're going?" he asked in irritation. He didn't look particularly happy to see me, even if he was the one who invited me in the first place. In his eyes, his thoughts were clearly portrayed for just a second, but I caught the message they were sending before they became unreadable again.

_Maybe it was a bad idea to invite Blondie after all…_

I wrap my jacket around myself more tightly, and fall into step beside him. For the first time, I notice the girl standing on the other side of him. She had curious bright eyes, blue, long hair, and a small petite body. She brought her delicate right hand to her small, red lips for a second as she noticed me looking at her, and I noticed her looking at me. Her cheeks flushed red and she dipped her head down.

"Sorry for staring at you. I'm Natsu-nii's little sister, Wendy Dragneel. Nice to meet you."

I couldn't help myself from smiling.

"It's okay. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet you, too."

Her face lit up as I answered her question in a gentle tone, and a spring in her step appeared right away. "Are you Natsu-nii's new girlfriend? I hope you are. You're very pretty. Nii-chan has a lot of girlfriends, and I keep telling him that's bad, because if he's like that, he's most definitely a player, and-!"

"And since when did I allow you to be so nosy, brat?" asked Natsu as he placed his hand on his sister's head and ruffled her hair. "She's just here to accompany me-"

"Yes, I'm his new girlfriend," I said, taking his hand in mine. He glanced at our adjoined hands in alarm, and shot me a nasty look before his face softened as he turned his gaze on Wendy. In a strained voice, he said, "Yeah…she's my new girl…"

Her face beamed in joy as she bounced up and down. "Really? Really? Really? Then-!"

"Oh, look, we're here!" Natsu interrupted before she could say much else. We entered the shop, and Natsu took me off to the side as he ordered the bluenette to find what she needed. As soon as the girl had disappeared around the corner, he ripped his hand out of mine, and wiped it on his pants. "Don't ever do that again."

"Shut up. Payback for what you said," I replied sharply, turning away.

"What? You mean me saying I love you?" he asked, and turned me back towards him. He smiled flirtatiously, and dragged his finger across my neck as he got closer. I could feel his hot breath on my skin. "But isn't it true, though?"

"Please don't," I say, pulling away. "There's a limit to how much you can play with my feelings."

"But didn't you say you'd endure it all?" he asked, stepping away as well. I could see that he couldn't stand being with me; I was probably a last resort, just a default for this situation.

"I-" I began. But I couldn't say anything. Because it was true. I HAD said that. I pursed my lips together, and turned my head away. "I'm going to see if there's anything I need."

"Whatever," he replied, and his head turned the other way. There was a pretty employee about twenty or nineteen years old working the cash register. A shadow of a smirk played on his lips as his eyes grazed her figure.

I inhaled sharply and set off down the far aisle, walking slowly and staring down at my feet. Everywhere we went, Natsu just seemed to be ready to take anyone else but me. I fingered a bunch of glues and construction paper as I went on. Maybe I could get some new pencils and paper for a new novel to write. I turned a corner and found myself in the art section. I looked around. There was only one guy looking at the sketchpads. In his hand was a canvas sheet, some chalk, pastels, and paints. He wore loose sweatpants, a black hoodie sweater, and black sneakers. His hair was jet black, and his eyes were dark blue. A jolt of recognition pierces through me as I look at him. Carefully and slowly, I approach him, and tap his shoulder. He turns around calmly; if I had been him – so deeply focused on which sketchpad to pick – I would have jumped a foot in the air.

"H-hi," I said hesitantly, sweeping my hair out of my face, and smiling. "Aren't you the guy from yesterday?"

"Yesterday?" he said, and realization flashed across his eyes. "Oh, you're…that blonde who was with the guy who made out with Hikaru, right?"

I flushed as he mentioned it, but I saw no hurt or anything on his face as he tilted his head and gave me a crooked smile. "Well?"

"Y-yeah. Um…sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. I just lost my job and girlfriend, but you know…" he shrugged.

"Oh Mavis! Really?! I knew it! Damn it! Natsu! I told him! He can be SUCH a bastard sometimes! Though I shouldn't be saying that because his little sister and him are in here, and all, but…"

I looked up to see the boy smiling in amusement.

"Are you his…girlfriend?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well…er…sort of…" I said awkwardly. I couldn't muster up the courage to lie to him for some reason.

"My name's Yukihiro Tachibana, nice to meet ya," he said, extending his hand, and shooting me a smile.

"Lucy Heartfilia," I replied, smiling as well, and reaching out to accept the handshake. At the last minute, I pull back. "You're not just talking to me and being nice to me because I'm Natsu's girlfriend, and you want to steal me away or something to get revenge are you?"

He looked taken aback. "What?"

"Are you?"

"I…no I'm not…but I must admit…that does sound pretty tempting. But Hikaru already cheated on me a bunch of times already. And I guess a lot of it is my fault," he said, shrugging. He held up his art supplies. "I'm an art student at Lamia Scale Academy, you see…and I concentrate a lot more on my art than I do on relationships…when I have one. I've already gone through a lot of girlfriends, and a lot of them end in the same way as mine and Hikaru's did."

A lot of girlfriends? Was he some kind of player like Natsu? But on closer inspection, he was very good-looking, and his eyes held a thoughtful, sad look as he recounted his past romantic experiences.

"Oh," I said, my heart sinking as I realize the bad memories and experiences I just dug up. "Sorry?"

"Ahaha, no prob…so…handshake?" he asked, smiling widely. "I'm a pretty cheerful person once you get to know me…I guess…"

I accept it. "Hahaha…you guess?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing?" asked a voice from behind us. I receive such a big shock that my hand rips out of Yukihiro's. I turn around and see Natsu peering at us with a smirk plastered on his face. My horrible mood kicks in as I see him.

"Natsu," I hiss. "This is Yukihiro. You cost him his JOB and his GIRL. I think you can at least afford to apologize."

The pink-haired boy strode up to us, and said, "Natsu Dragneel does not apologize."

Yukihiro snorted. "You sound lame."

He turned towards me. "Well, I gotta go, Lucy…see you around?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Later," he said, saluting us as he grabbed a sketchpad and walked off.

"What was that?" Natsu asked me. "Cheating on me?"

I glared at him. "Unlike you, I do not suck at other people's faces just because I hate relationships."

"Ouch, shooting straight for the heart, are you?" he asked me, smiling smugly. I wanted to slap his arrogant expression right off his face. "I just came to tell you that Wendy's done and we're going."

"Fine," I answered, and stomped ahead of him.

* * *

(Natsu's POV)

Girls could be so moody. I rolled my eyes as the blonde tromped ahead of me, and entered an aisle. I followed right behind her, biting the inside of my mouth. If only she could fall in love with Yukihiro dude or whatever, and then I'd be free. I sighed, and lifted my hand to brush my hair out of my face; my knuckle hit something on a shelf, and a tub full of red string collapsed onto the ground. The thread skittered out of the container and settled onto the ground in a huge, tangled mess.

Lucy looked behind her shoulder, and her mouth fell open as she surveyed what I had just done.

"What are you doing?!" she asked, confronting me as I crouched down to clean the string up.

"Does it matter? Can you just help me?" I replied. I heard her mutter a tiny, annoyed grunt before she stooped down to assist me. We both plunged our hands into the mound of red string. I grabbed onto it and pulled it up as she did the same.

But my hands got tangled in the wad. Annoyed, I pulled at the thread to free myself.

"Hey!" Lucy cried. "You're getting my hands tied up!"

"Whatever!"

I clenched my jaw as she started pulling the other way to free herself. In irritation, I yanked back the opposite way and felt the thread tighten under the tension. Simultaneously, our right hands flew out of the mound and were freed. I clenched my left hand into a fist and pulled back as she did the same with her left hand. I watched as the strings fell away and landed onto the ground, leaving us at square one.

"Urgh," I groaned as I looked at the remaining strands that wrapped around my fingers. I picked at it moodily, but I stopped when I spotted it. There was a string wrapped around my left fourth finger, and it extended down to the ground, into the mound of red string, and…

I looked up and saw Lucy staring at my left ring finger; I felt something in my stomach churn as my eyes fell to _her _left ring finger. There it was. Around her fourth finger of her left hand was also a red string wrapped around it that extended to the mound. I smirked, shaking my head at my gullibility. There was no way a huge coincidence like this could happen, right? There was no way the string wrapped around our fourth fingers could be the same one.

I lifted my left hand and pulled back, watching as a single string wove its way out of the pile of threads. Finally, it tightened as it finished unraveling from the "haystack". Wait, tightened? My eyes followed fell down to my ring finger, and then followed the string's path as it extended from it and continued to ravel around…Lucy's…finger.

My mouth dropped open. No. Could this be destiny showing itself to me out of spite for me doubting it? Could it be allowing me to see its red string of fate firsthand? My heart sped up as I stared at the miraculous event, my mind spitting out thousands of thoughts each second that passed.

"The…red thread…" Lucy whispered. I looked up at her, opening my mouth to argue back hotly. My onyx eyes were met by her brown ones as she looked directly at me.

"Don't be stupid," I said before I could stop myself. She just kept staring at me.

She really was beautiful. Her golden hair caressed her perfectly shaped face, her lips were pink and soft, her brown eyes reminded me of chocolate, and her eyelashes were naturally long and dark. Her skin was like porcelain, and her cheeks and a natural blush that made her skin glow healthily. In that moment, I couldn't control my thoughts as I let myself think, "She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

I watched as she blushed and smiled softly; she ducked her head down, shaking it a little bit as if to scold herself.

"Lucy," I said.

She immediately looked up. "Wha-?"

She never got to finish her sentence as I leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

I felt her tense up right away; she barely processed what was happening before I pulled away and stood up.

"Let's go," I said, as if nothing had happened.

"Wh…What the hell was that?!" she cried, jumping up and almost tackling me down.

"Nothing," I answered, walking away. On the outside, I appeared calm, cool, and collected, but on the inside, I was burning up with conflicting emotions. Why had I kissed her? I clenched my jaw. I knew the answer to that. It was because I had wanted to. I had never felt the strongest urge to kiss someone like that before…that is…before I broke up with Lisanna. But after that, every girl I had kissed – passionately or not – was just another female. Just another way to kill the time until I had something else, something BETTER, to do. I had wanted to kiss Lucy Heartfilia – even though I hate her…right?

I know me better than anyone else.

There is no way I will allow myself to fall in love like an idiot again.

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

When I got home, I ran up my stairs, and shut my door closed. I leaned against it, closing my eyes briefly as I sank to the floor; I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a few deep breaths. What had just happened? My vision blacked out as I remembered everything that had occurred just minutes before. Natsu leaning in, his hair brushing lightly on my forehead – tickling me – and the pressure of his lips on mine. He had smelled kind of good up close – like cinnamon and something spicy. It had been a quick smooch, but it was still…it was still…I covered my face with my hands.

I know me better than anyone else.

I had fallen in love with Natsu Dragneel even more than I had thought was possible.

* * *

**And done! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for all those constant reviewers and thanks for those new readers! I'm off to write some more chapters for my other fanfictions - that you are welcome to read as you wait for more updates for this story...which probably won't happen in a few weeks or so...depending on the time I have - and thanks for reading...I think I already wrote that...just remember that I am tired...**

**Please review!**

**Until next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been so long since I updated this story. I apologize to no end. When I tried to think up a new chapter for this, my mind would go completely blank. It's something I like to call Severe Writer's Block. But anyways, there's a few things I'd like to note on...**

**Gray, Natsu, and Lisanna's Situation - The situation where Lisanna dated Natsu just to get close to Gray, and she kissed Gray which leads to Natsu being a player...I based this scenario off of one from one of my favorite mangas: Strobe Edge...where Girl B dated Boy B just to get close to Boy A, which leads Boy B to be come a player and break off his friendship with Boy A. I recommend this manga to anyone who likes a good unrequited, then requited love tale. Other than that scenario, I base everything else off of the plot I have planned. Disclaimer: STROBE EDGE belongs to SAKISAKA IO. **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fairy Tail! **

* * *

**(Natsu's POV) – After School**

"Would you hurry your ass up, Natsu?" Jet said from ahead of me as we walked alongside the storefronts. I adjusted my school bag, and rolled my eyes.

"I have only one walking speed, and I'm sorry to tell you this, but this is it."

The orange-haired bastard scowled at me, and gestured wildly with his arms. "If you don't move those damn legs of yours, the girls for our goukon* are all going to ditch and go home!"

(Goukon – group blind date where single boys and girls try to get a girlfriend or boyfriend.)

"Why does it even matter?" I replied, letting out an annoyed snort and reluctantly quickening my pace. "Aren't you in love with Levy McGarden anyways?"

Jet clenched his fists together as if he was going to punch me, but Droy stopped him accordingly. He laid off, but not before he let a triumphant grin take over his face. "And why are you finally agreeing to go with us? Something happen between _the lady _and you?"

I grimaced at his smug tone, and kicked him swiftly on the shins. He yelped in pain and doubled over as I stopped a few feet in front of him. "Lucy Heartfilia's a bitch! I don't why I ever let her be my girlfriend."

"She's pretty hot," Jet suggested as he struggled to get up. I rammed my foot into his stomach and he fell over again as he tried to regain his breath.

"She's fussy, moody, overemotional, and so damn annoying and nosy all the f***ing time!" Natsu continued, resuming walking when my friend had recovered enough from the blows dealt to him so that he could strut and talk.

"Then why haven't you broken anything off?" Droy asked, nibbling at a potato chip.

I opened my mouth to start explaining how Lucy had basically "bet" with me that she wouldn't get hurt no matter how much I played with her feelings if we were to go out, and that I had accepted the challenge only because I wanted to prove her wrong. I stopped abruptly. No way was I going to say that. I wanted to keep some dignity. And I didn't want the guys to think I was some kind of sadist who liked crushing the hearts of girls who loved me.

"I don't know," I said, defaulting to a lame, overly used excuse to avoid a question.

"I know why!" Jet said, smiling and spreading out his arms. "It's because you've fallen for her! So no matter how bitchy she gets, you can't bring yourself to dump her because you're in lo-!"

His voiced thoughts were immediately silenced when my fist collided with his mouth. Droy stayed back with a yowling Jet as I walked ahead of them, sinking deeply into the forbidden thoughts I couldn't stay out of now that _she _was in my life. No. I was only staying with Lucy because I didn't want to accept defeat, and admit I really couldn't stay in a committed relationship. I just didn't want to lose.

_But you kissed her._

So? I kissed girls all the time. Everyday. 24/7.

_And you liked it._

I brought my fist into a nearby wall as the thought surfaced.

_You thought she was beautiful._

I think every girl out there is hot.

_You meant it._

"Damn it all!" I cried, punching the wall again. I ignored the tingling pain that travelled up my arm. There's no way I'm letting myself become some sappy in-love loser again. Not after that incident with Gray and Lisanna.

I brought my hands to my face, and groaned. The skin on my right fist was grazed a little, and it stung badly. I could hear Jet and Droy's footsteps behind me. Quickly, I regained my composure, and brushed my hair back. I just had to focus on this goukon. That was all.

"This…f***ing….sucks…" Jet said gloomily as Droy pigged out on the karaoke booth's catered foods. As it turned out, they should have never brought me in the first place. The moment I had walked in, the girls' eyes had seemed to pop out from their faces, and they had gone from impatient, pissed off, and grumpy to flirty, cutesy, and giggly. They all introduced themselves, but honestly, I don't even remember them.

One's a redhead, the other has brown hair, and another has blonde. In my head, they're dubbed Reddy, Brunette, and The Blonde One.

Jet had tried unsuccessfully to start a conversation with Brunette, but all she had done was give him a short, uninterested answer, and then had leaned into me so that she could show off her new mascara or whatever. I don't like it when girls get touchy-touchy. As ironic as that sounds for a player, it's true.

"Natsu, you're so cute!" The Blonde One giggled as he clung onto my left arm for the one thousandth millionth time. I forced a smile onto my face as I laughed in a way that tried to suppress my irritation at being so crowded in. Her hands snaked onto my cheeks, and brought my face closer to hers. "I use strawberry-flavored lip gloss…"

"That's nice…" I said in a low, husky tone as I ignored the whines of the other two girls as they vied for my attention, and pulled at my necktie. I licked my lips, and looked into The Blonde One's eyes as she smiled faintly. Something tugged at the back of my mind, but she was already moving in for the kill. Her mouth was slippery because of her so-called lip gloss, but they were extremely chapped. I could hear the other girls' screams behind me, and I opened my eyes to look at The Blonde One. Her eyes were closed, and she was looking lamely happy. My eyes widened as her blonde hair fell over her face, and she smiled even more widely.

The thing at the back of my mind tugged harder, and screamed, "OH MAVIS! SHE LOOKS LIKE LUCY!"

My lips parted a little in surprise, which stopped the kiss suddenly. The Blonde One leaned back to peer in my face curiously, but I had already scooted away.

"I need to go," I said flatly, picking up my bag, and heading for the door.

"But Natsu!~" Brunette and Reddy whined. "What about our kisses?"

I looked at them expressionlessly as The Blonde One looked at me flirtatiously and mischievously.

Without hesitation, I said, "All of you are ugly."

And then I left.

* * *

**(Lucy's POV)**

"Shopping…" I grumbled as I wandered around in the grocery store my mother had sent me to the moment I had stepped into my home after coming from school. "Where the f*** is all this stuff she wants?!"

I stopped in my stream of profanities and noticed a mother looking at me begrudgingly as she covered her young son's ears. I laughed nervously. "Oh…uh…sorry ma'am…"

The woman only tsked and stalked off to some other aisle where there wasn't a cussing blonde.

I sighed in exasperation, and looked down at my list again. "Baking powder?"

It should be in this aisle…

I grinned when I spotted it, and reached for it. Just as I was bringing it down, my hand knocked into a box of flour and it came tumbling down. I heard a little shriek from my right, and whirled around to find a girl rubbing her head where the box had struck her.

"I'm so sorry!" I managed to say as I bent down and picked the container up. When I brought my head up, the girl was looking at me expressionlessly before she smiled. My mouth fell open. She was stunning.

Her short white hair was cut fashionably at chin length, her face was flawless and blemish-free, her blue eyes were clear and sparkling, her eyelashes were dark, and naturally long, and her smile was like a blessing that graced her lips. She looked like someone worthy to be the girlfriend of…of…a movie star.

She looked at me strangely, and asked in a clear, melodic voice, "Are you okay?"

Crap. I smiled weirdly, and gave her a thumbs up as I shoved the flour box back onto a random shelf. She laughed a little, and rubbed her head again. "Maybe you should be more careful?"

Although she tried her best to make it sound like a joke, I could tell that she was more than half serious. There was a little annoyance in her tone as she touched her head again, and turned back to looking for what she needed.

"Umm…"I stuttered. "I guess this is a little late…but…are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered, chuckling. "Just surprised is all. Say…what baking soda do you recommend?"

I looked at the three boxes she was struggling to hold and pointed to one. "This one works better for baking, but that one works better for cleaning. You choose."

"Why can't they have a two-for-one?" she asked, sighing and smiling faintly.

I laughed. "Tell me about it."

"What school do you go to?" the girl asked, putting the chosen baking soda into her basket and tilting her head. A boy passing by us looked at her in amazement and when he got to the end of the aisle, he looked back for the longest time until he stalked away.

"Fairy Tail Academy," I replied.

"Really?" she asked in surprise, taking a step back and giving me an assessing look.

"Yeah…" I answered uneasily. "What high school do you go to?"

"Edolas Elite Academy," she answered with a tone that expressed her lack of interest. Her voice grew more serious as she opened her mouth and asked, "Say…do you know someone by the name of-?"

"Lucy!"

I turned as I heard my name being called by a familiar voice. My heart leapt when I saw who it was.

Natsu.

He was still in his school uniform, and seemed to be breathing heavily, as if he had been running for a long length of time. His face seemed to relax a little bit when he found me, but contorted into an expression of surprise and anger when his gaze fell somewhere else. The girl next to me.

He approached me with determination and resolve, and grabbed my wrist when he was right in front of me. "Let's go."

I dropped my shopping basket in confusion. "Go? Where?"

The white-haired girl stepped out from behind me, and smiled placidly. "Hello, Natsu."

He didn't even look at her before he uttered a reproachful, "Whatever."

With that, Natsu pulled me by my wrist as we headed out of the store.

"Natsu!" I yelled angrily as he pulled me down the sidewalk. "Natsu! Let go! What the hell, Natsu!? I need to go back there! Na-!"

He stopped right in front of a café and drove me to the wall. Before I could even say anything else, he leaned in and kissed me assertively on the lips. When he at last pulled away, he brought his hands to my face, and brushed his thumbs over my cheeks. "Don't ever speak to that bitch Lisanna ever again. Just. Don't."

It took me a moment to find my voice. "Why?"

The pressure of his hands grew a little, and I squeaked to show how uncomfortable the situation had become. His face grew close and he let his lips graze teasingly against mine before he put his lips next to my ear and replied, "Just listen to me."

I felt my face grow unbearably hot as he drew away and smirked casually. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

I shook my head slightly, and stumbled. "No."

Without a second thought, I dashed away.

* * *

**(Natsu's POV)**

I stared after Lucy's retreating figure, and brushed my hair back in thought. Maybe I had gone a little too…overboard. But even so, I smiled at the thought of her blushing, flustered self. She was so much fun to tease.

The grin immediately fell of my face when a sickeningly familiar person stepped out from the entrance of the café and looked at me with contemplative eyes. "Your girlfriend?"

I shoved my hands deep into my pockets, and shrugged as I turned away.

I felt her delicate hand on my shoulder as he obstructed my escape.

"Seriously, Natsu?"

The emotion expressed was disbelief and rage.

"But you said you loved _me."_

"I _loved _you," I said bitterly, turning around to confront Lisanna. "But you never accepted it. You never even considered my feelings while you were getting close to that bastard Gray!"

"I can accept your feelings now," she replied, clasping onto my shirtfront, and leaning into me.

"But they don't exist anymore."

Lisanna's grip on my jacket grew tighter. "You can't honestly say you've fallen for that blonde bitch, can you?"

I opened my mouth to counter her question, but fell short. I covered my mouth with my hand. Why couldn't I say it? Why couldn't I lie about loving Lucy? And the most taxing question: was it even a lie if I said I loved Lucy?

"You're lying," the white-haired female hissed. "I knew it. So kiss me, Natsu Dragneel. You know you want to."

I froze in place, and panicked as I felt my resolve melt away. Lisanna. The one girl I had ever truly loved. Lisanna. The girl I had been desperate over for a long time. Lisanna. The one girl I still hoped loved me.

I couldn't think anymore as my lips pressed against hers, and I hugged her closely to me. Her mouth seemed to fit perfectly against mine, and I didn't pull away until a few seconds of staying like that. When we were done, Lisanna smiled up at me, and touched her lips. "Wow, Natsu. You've had practice?"

I didn't answer. There was a throbbing pain in my heart as I turned around. "I gotta go."

"Natsu-nii…what's the matter?" Wendy asked me as I emerged from the bathroom, drying my hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about Wendy," I replied as I threw the towel I was using somewhere randomly. I collapsed onto the couch, and sighed in relaxation.

"There's something off about you," the blunette insisted as I changed the channel on the television.

"There isn't."

"There is."

"Isn't."

"Is!"

"Isn't."

"Is."

"Is."

"Isn't!"

Wendy blinked. "Wait a minute…hey!"

I smiled faintly as she gazed at me suspiciously for a few more seconds, and then turned back around. The pain in my heart started up again, and I blinked as I felt my phone vibrate from my pocket. When I retrieved it, there was a new text message displayed on the screen.

[Who is Lisanna? – Lucy]

My heart rate quickened as my thumbs poised over the keyboard. What could I say? I gulped down my nonexistent saliva as I started to type out my response.

[My ex-girlfriend…]

I paused before I continued to type.

[My ex-girlfriend…I kissed her 2day. When u left.]

My heart was fluttering wildly in my chest as my thumb was poised over the send button. Squeezing my eyes shut, I took a deep breath and…deleted the message.

[Some admirer. Rejected her in middle school. Still likes me or something.]

I sent that reply instead and ignored the vibration that came later when Lucy responded back. Something told me I wouldn't be able to answer her message.

* * *

**(Lucy's POV)**

[Some admirer. Rejected her in middle school. Still likes me or something.]

I touched my forehead, and gulped down my nervousness as I typed in my next question.

[R u lying 2 me?]

Minutes passed, and then hours. Still no answer.

I swallowed my tears back as I climbed into bed, and covered my eyes with me hand.

My cell gave out a curt ding, and I picked it up. It was a message from Natsu.

[Good nite, Lucy.]

Ignoring the knot that was forming in my throat, I answered back with a short [U 2], and turned off my lamp. Slowly, I touched my lips, and let out a low whimper.

I love him so much.

And it hurts me that that kiss in front of the cafe hadn't even been real.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter.**

**I just realized. Natsu had three different kisses in this chapter with three different girls. What...a...jerk.**

**Oh, and, I'll try not to make this a "Lisanna's a bitch" story if I can help it. I won't put too much hate on her because...well...in reality, she's a nice person. So, I'll try my best on that! :D**

**I hoped you liked this chapter!**

**Please review!**

**Until next chapter!**


End file.
